A day out with Leo the Lion!
by KishTheImp
Summary: Lucy wants to say a simple thanks to Loke for everything he does.. but things quickly spiral out of control. Rated M for later Lemons in chapters.


This is my first time trying to write a fairy tail fanfic.. please go easy on me!

Lucy sat on her bed flushed in the face on this early Sunday morning. She managed to finally get a few days off to relax. Natsu, Happy, and the others had just taken a job clear across Fiore. Normally she would have loved to go along... this time she just felt like taking a few days to get a little R&R as well as work on her novel.

In her right hand she held two tickets to an aquarium that had just opened up in their town. Her left hand she held a golden key with a small circle with a "tail" sprouting out of the top and curling towards the left, stamped on its bow. Her knees shook a little and her heart rate increased slightly. She swiped the key stammering the phrase "O-O-pen! G-ate of the…" However, before she could finish the person she was trying to summon had appeared of his own free will with a confused look on his face.

Lucy fell back in shock "I didn't even finish saying it! How are you here?!" she asked as she rubbed her head. Loke shook his head at her silliness. "I could feel how nervous you were and thought you were in danger… what's with that outfit? Those tickets even—… are you saying you want me to take you out?" he grinned mischievously.

Lucy blushed hard. "…Well actually… I wanted to take you out for the day as a way of showing thanks for always working so hard for me. Don't think of it as a date though! Got it?!" He took her hand kissing it gently. "It'll be my pleasure to accompany you today Lucy" Her face only grew redder. Why was her heart beating so hard like this? Surely she didn't have any romantic feelings for him. She had always turned him right down in the past so why would today be any different?

Lucy looked at the time stamp on her tickets. "Well… the place doesn't open until 12PM, right now it's 9AM.. what should we do?" She was so nervous in asking him today she had completely forgotten it was so early In the day. Her stomach growled loudly. "Oh yeah! I forgot to eat too." She sighed pathetically. Loke was looking at her in her doorway. "Okay then, c'mon Luce.. let's go get breakfast at the guildhall. No one will suspect anything, and I promise to keep quiet about our date." He teased her. "IT'S NOT A DATE LOKE!" she hissed as she followed him out to the guild hall still red as ever.

Even at such an early hour the guild was lively as ever. When the two entered Loke was greatly welcomed back after his absence. People asked him about his life as Leo the King, things about the spirit world, and many other things. Someone brought up if he was still a ladies' man, which in turn made Lucy get a little jealous causing her to move over to Cana's table. Cana looked over at her curiously. "Man, I've never seen you act like this before. What's eating you? Everyone knows he's a ladies' man. Hell last time I brought that subject up you wouldn't stop blushing!"

Lucy sighed as she picked at her plate. "I know Cana, but he's done so much for me… I figured I would spend a few hours with him as a thanks but when everyone talks about how many girls he's fooled with it just makes me feel like I'm another fool you know?" she bit into her pancake slowly. Cana hugged her close. "You're his key bearer though Lou, he'll always see you in a different light... don't forget that okay?"

As Loke watched Lucy storm off over to Cana's table he couldn't help but feel guilty. Did she get upset because of the subject? She had rejected him so many times before why did it even matter to her? He told her before that it was mostly a way to keep distracted all those years. He rarely even took a girl home for the matter. He waited a few minutes before he walked over to her table. "You okay Lucy? It's not like you to just storm off like that without any smart retorts first."

Lucy smiled happily. "Yeah I'm fine, It's just.. Weird not having the others around. They're usually the ones overreacting with me so it just felt kind of wrong to do it alone. Did you finish your food? I had 2 plates I'm so full. Mira is such a great cook, and it's been so long since I actually ate here." Loke pulled up a chair grabbing Lucys hand in his. "Yeah, I ate just fine… though I am hungry… for a little more" he teased her. Cana coughed loudly "um… right here you guys!" Lucy growled softly "DON'T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT TODAY! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN YOU LIKE THAT!" Cana leaned over quickly cupping her hand over Lucys mouth. "Shhh! Do you want everyone hearing you?!"

After an hour had passed Loke and Lucy decided to head out to get a good spot in line. Lucy sighed to her self not fully sure what exactly she was getting herself into. After all she could had just given him the tickets to take someone else out on an actual date. Had she done that it probably wouldn't have meant as much to him though, plus he seemed to be having a good time so she was actually quite happy to do this dispite his perverted nature in the past.

Loke was being given plenty of attention from past girls as they reached the line for the aquarium. Lucy scoffed at the girls who kept crowded around him. "Maybe I should have just given you the tickets!" Lucy let out a squeal as Loke suddenly pulled her into a embrace. "Lucy.. You asked me here today. That makes me insanely happy, more then you'll ever know. I'm not here looking at other girls no matter how much they crowd around me…" Lucy's face turned pink. Why was her heart beating so fast for someone who she wasn't romantically interested in or on a date with?

She perked up instantly giving him the biggest smile she could manage. "Yeah you're right.. sorry.. Hey the gates are opening.. let's go!" she instinctively wrapper her arm around his pulling him with her. He laughed "You really are something else Lucy, you know that yeah?" He patted her on the head as he gave the lady the tickets escorting Lucy through


End file.
